Three Ship Alliance University
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Lacus is an ugly woman, Kira is a handsome hearththrob at school. One incident happened and her secret was founded by him. Can a romance between them happen? But then Flay becomes an obstacle in their lives.KxL and a little AxC! R&R Rated T to be saf
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue: Lily Edogawa

Three Ship Aliiance University

Disclaimer:I do not own GS or GSD

Lacus Clyne is a beautiful girl, with an age of 19. She has beautiful long, pink, wavy hair and pale white skin. She has plump bubblegum lips, and stunning cerulean eyes. She also had a beautiful figure which boys will stare at when she's walking by. She also had a peaceful and innocent aura surrounding her.

She lived in a huge mansion with servants waiting at her every need and whimper and her ever cute and somewhat annoying hamster, Haro. Yet, she truly wished she had didn't have all these. She only asked for one thing and that would be her deceased father.

And yet… and yet, this could never be granted.

She knew that. She know wanted to live alone and have a calm life. She didn't like attention especially those boys' and greedy governors, who want her wealth or body or even, both.

But because of her father's authority and her fame, in order for her to have some peace and quiet, she had to make a new self or an alter ego.

Her alter ego may have pale skin and that pink hair, but their appearances are nothing alike. Her pink hair is tucked under an ugly, beiged hat, almost similar to a swimming cap and her eyes, she put on colored contact lenses, are a hideous gray. Her plump lips she thinned it a little with make up and as for her slim figure she put on oversized T-shirts for that. And as for the finishing touches she put on some fake glasses and added fake pimples on her face.. she looked hideous.

And lastly, she enrolled herself in Three Ship Alliance University, a public university which was supposed to start tomorrow. They allowed her in and asked for her name.

She told them….Lily Edogawa.

Author: Second story already! Though a little short please bear with me. Read and review. This is only the starting…so wait for the rest. Ja!


	2. Chapter 2:The Starting

Three Ship Alliance University II

Disclaimer:I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter II: The Starting

It was a peaceful day and everything was in harmony. Especially a young woman, who was getting ready for school, in her wide mansion.

The girl looked at herself in the mirror at her huge bedroom. As she looke at herself she began to sigh. She was not used to looking like this, but at least the school she went to didn't need a unifrom.

She was informed that a lot of normal (Author: Those that are not poor and not rich) people go to. She was also informed that the governor's daughter, Flay Allster, was attending that school as well. The girl never knew her, but heard of her tight clothes and seductive personality…the complete opposite of her. She sighed again and went to eat her breakfast.

Meanwhile, not far away from her house, a young man was being waken up by his mother. "Kira, Kira, you're going to be late!" his mother frustratedly replied. The said boy just groaned and said with his eyes half open, "Five minutes, mom."

His mother just sighed and suddenly an idea came out of her head. She was beginning to walk away and said when she reached the doorway, "OK, Kira. Five minutes, but after that, I'll ask Cagalli to wake you up.

With this statement, he suddenly sat up at his bed. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" he exclaimed at his mother. The woman just giggled and walked away.

He groaned again. He should've known that she would use Cagalli to wake him up. Cagalli is his twin sister, though they don't look alike. She has short blonde hair and beatiful golden partly amber eyes. She may look tomboyish, but she really has a soft side.

Even though she has a soft side, she never shows it and Kira really did not like for her to hit a nerve by being late for school.

Besides, he never wanted to wake up with a fist either Author: Cagalli's way fo waking people and so without further ado, he began to start his day. Kira Yamato is indeed handsome. He had messy brown hair and clear violet eyes. He had tanned skin, a slim figure and has firm muscles on his arms and chest.

He had captured almost all girls' hearts when he passed by. Now, he went downstairs and started to eat his breakfast after he showered and dressed. Cagalli was already and was watching a little TV in the living room.

"_Still, no news has been heard about the sudden disappearance of Ms. Clyne since her father's death…"_and with that Cagalli had already turned the TV off. Cagalli let out a hefty sigh. She didn't want to know what had happened to the poor girl. By then Kira had already finished his dinner and was ready to go.

"You know, I think something will happen to day at school."Kira suddenly announced.

Cagalli stared at her brother for a while and smiled at him, "You know? I was thinking the same thing." And with that they both rushed to school.

Back to Lacus, she was also on her way to school. Her butler asked if she was going on the limo, she told him, "Not today, James-san. I don't want anybody to know."

"Yes, Clyne-sama."he replied. Lacus corrected him saying, "No, James-san. Not Clyne-sama. Remember, Lily Edogawa and please drop the honorifics, you know I don't like that."

"But Clyne-san.."

"No buts."

"Yes, Clyn- I mean-Lily."

She beamed at him and sped to school noticing the time."

Author: More chapters coming!! Stay tuned. Read and Review. Still alittle short I know! First time writing a multiple chapter one alright?


	3. Chapter 3:The Start of School

Three Ship Alliace University

Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD.

Chapter 3: The Start of School

Spoiler: Athrun is a normal pupil and the scheule is like this. Instead, of the usual American way like transfering classrooms, the teacher will be the one transfering and the students will only change classrooms during Computer, Chemistry, Art, Home Ec. And of course, PE.

Kira and Cagalli had already reached school with plenty of time to spare. They went to the large crowd where all have gathered to look for their sections. Kira had just found a spot to look when suddenly some kind of force pulled him to look at something as well as the other students.(Author: Even Cagalli)

A limo came rushing in to the entrance of their school. The driver came out and opened the endest part door of the black limo, out came the none other person who would go to a grand entrance. It was Flay Allster. She had shoulder length red hair and her eyes the color of the deep waters. She indeed had a beautiful face with pale white skin and a great figure.

Boys gaped at her, girls grew fuming jealous of her. Kira didn't really care about her, but was digusted of what she was wearing, an almost see-through blouse with a really, really short denim skirt almost showing her underwear. Her gaze from the now lovesick boys to the fuming girls to the other side where something or yet someone that caught her attention.

Kira noticed another boy standing beside him where they posted the sections. He looked to his side and his eyes grew in shock. The boy beside him was also just as shocked. They just continued to look at each other and then…

"Athrun" "Kira" They both said at the same time. Silence came and suddenly they were botha laughing like idiots. "Long time no see, Kira.", the other man replied. Athrun Zala is a good-looking students whose looks are second to none. He had beautiful midnight hair and stunning emerald orbs. Of course, he has almost all the same characteristics as Kira, expect his hair always fixed and he has pale white skin.

"Yeah, it has been a while Athrun." Kira replied with a smile. Before they could continue and catch up on they're lives, a huge laughing was heard. The boys looked over and they saw Flay…beating something or someone. The boys rushed over to see Flay now laughing, along with the crowd, in front of a weeping girl with a silly hat and pink hair.

The girl seemed new, she was almost as tall as Flay and was ugly. She, however, has an innocent aura that most people nowadays never have anymore. Then he suddenly realized why wasn't anyone helping her? He looked over to Cagalli, she was there getting out of a man's grip. The man was the driver as Flay told him to block anybody who gets in her way.

He then realized a small group of people were trying to penetrate through the a wall of Flay's bodyguards. They have been trying to save her since a while ago Author: Flay had dozens of body guards He looked at the rest, all had been laughing filled with half regret and half scaredness. He looked over at Athrun, but realized he was already fighting with one of the guards. His duel had left a small space on the wall so he went through it and came to the girl's defense.

An uncomfortable silence came to everybody only the weeping girl's sobs can be heard from behind Kira. Flay was utterly bewildered. A commoner opposing to her just to protect this ugly woman? Her anger began to boil more as she looked up at his face, but unbelievably it died down. From her deep frown she managed to change it to a seductive smile in seconds, (Author:wow, somebody give her an award.) she drew closer to Kira. Kira just stepped back in digust and took hold of the ugly girl's hand and ran off.

The wall had completely vanished and was now beaten up, thanks to some burly students and of course, Athrun. The driver(Author: Cagalli finally got out and smacked him up) and bodyguards went to the car staggering. They said their goodbyes to Flay, who wasn't paying attention to them, and left. The whole crowd that had gathered was now dispersing. Girls falling in love with Athrun and Kira, boys trying their luck with Flay later. They all went back to their usual business.

Meanwhile with Kira, he was now at the back of the school. The girl was now thanking him and he seemed amazed. An girl like that having a smooth hand like that, he felt like blushing. He was about to ask if she was OK, but when he looked up she was gone. He wondered where she went, but suddenly remembered his schedule posted at the board, so he went back to check his section.

Lacus, or rather Lily, was now staggering to the nurse's office. The nurse saw her and she quickly grabbed an ice pack for Lily. "You should know better not to start a fight" Lily opened her mouth to say something but the nurse quickly intercepted her, "or rather for you to fall of the stairs at your first day." Lily oncemore opened her mouth, but yet again the nurse intercepted her once more, "Get that all the time, sweetie. Now, your name is Lily Edogawa, right?" Lily nodded her response. The nurse checked a list then said, "To get your schedule please go to the secretary's office and before you go, please be careful with where you are walking or dealing with. Good luck!" The nurse pushed Lily out of the door and waved her goodbye to her. Lily stood there speechless, then suddenly the bell rang and she hurriedly went to the secretary's office to get her schedule.

Author: Liked it? Is it long enough? Well, here is the chapter! Hope you stay tuned and be patient on the next of the chapters I do. Ja!


	4. Chapter 4:The Introductions

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer I don't own GS or GSD

Note: Their classrooms are more on width than length

Chapter 4: The Introductions

Everybody was all in their classrooms by the time Lily got her schedule. Her assigned classroom was 3-A where the homeroom teacher was Ms. Murrue Ramius. She now quickly went to the faculty room to get aquainted with the teacher and so that she can introduce her to the class.

Kira was angrily glaring at the wall in the classroom. How did he manage to get **Flay Allster** as his classmate? Flay had been trying to seduce him since a while ago and a group of his girl classmates were surrounding him like he was a unique piece of display.

Later, they started asking questions about him like, "Do you have a girlfriend?" or "What type of girl do you prefer?" etc..etc..etc. It was driving him mad. It was a good thing that Ahrun was his classmate. He was only partly glad about that, the other half he was glad that because of him only half of th girls in the classroom were crowding him. The rest were with Athrun. Kira kept wishing that the teacher would hurry up. This was driving him insane!

Suddenly they heard the door swing. The teacher had arrived. The boys sighed with relief while the girls regretingly went to their seats. The arrangement was like this, an alternate of girls and boys in the front row.Athrun in the second row beside him is a wall, on his other side was of course, a girl by the name of Meer Campbell. She had a voice like Lacus, however thier apperances were nothing alike. Meer had long, straight, blak hair and gray orbs. Her body was just average and her eyes were chinky. Her face had freckles and she is a big fan of Lacus, as it was obvious with a golden star clip instead of a cresent one. She was also wearing a Lacus T-shirt which she bought from her concert.

Beside, Meer was a boy named Shinn Asuka (Author: They all wrote their names on a paper with a seating arrangement and that will be their seats for the whole year.) He had messy, black hair and fierce ruby eyes. He was also well-built, but had a very fierce personality. He didn't like women going all over him, so when any came over he had to glare at them for them to buzz off. The only girl brave enough to seat next to him was Stellar Loisser.(Author: Not sure if correct spelling.) She had short blond hair and innocent purple orbs. With Shinn's hand on her shoulder, everybody was sure that they were dating. Another good reason why girls didn't go near him.

Beside was a another long list of students with 9 girls beside her and 3 boys on the last three. Kira was behind Athrun beside him, much to his dismay was Flay Allster and beside her was a long trail of girls all blushing to be so near at Kira.

Finally at the last row behind him, nobody was seated at the seat behind him. Beside the empty chair were the remaining boys who had no where else to seat.

The teacher was now checking the seating arrangement, then when she was done. She looked at the students one by one. After this she finally said, "Good morning, class. Welcome again to a new school year! I am your advisor, Murrue Ramius. You may call me Ms. Ramius. I will also be your history and science teacher. So let's have a good year." Ms. Ramius now went up to the blackboard, then she turned and said, "We have a new enrollee this year too. Besides, Ms. Allster. Class, I would like you to meet Ms. Lily Edogawa." as she wrote Lily's name on the board. Lily now went into the classroom.

Every girl was shocked. How can somebody so ugly exist? Murmurs began to fill the classroom. Lily didn't feel welcome, and drooped her head in shame. M. Ramius noticed her uneasiness and the class's not so good murmurs. So for them to calm down, she took something out of her pocket and blew on it. A loud shriek was heard and the class immediately shut up. The brunette teacher put the whistle back in her pocket and slammed her fists on her table while staring at the students with her intense brown eyes.

"Now is that anyway to greet a new student? Be nice! She's feeling unwelcomed here. Now say your greetings."

No answer. Ms. Ramius sighed, " Looks like we're going to hve an interesting class this year…Now let's see where you can seat, Ms. Edogawa." She looked around the lassroom and checked her list. The teacher spotted an empty seat and ordered Lily, "Please take the seat behind Mr. Yamato" In that instant, Lily looked over to where she was talking about.

Instead of finding her seat, she was locked on to the gaze of Kira's beautiful orbs. Violet met her fake gray. Kira broke the trance that they were in and looked back to the wall blushing. He thought, "Why the heck am I blushing? And to think all it took was to look at her eyes, though there is something different…it's like that gray is fake, nah I'm imagining things again." Lily looked away too and after a while finally went to her seat.

"Now, it's time to vote for your head boy and head girl." Ms. Ramius announced, "Well, anyone who wants to nominate some candidates?"

In a split second, all the girls, and some boys, in the classroom, except Lily, rose their hands. Ms. Ramius had to call them one by one, each answered either Kira or Athrun, much to the boys' dismay. Finally, everyone casted their votes except for Lily. It was a tie between Kira and Athrun. Ms. Ramius then asked who else hadn't vote. Everybody looked at Lily, who was now fidgeting nervously. "Well, I think that would be you Ms. Edogawa. Who will it be? Athrun, Kira or somebody else?"

Lily had no idea what to do. If she chose any of them the other might feel offended while might think she likes him, or it could be the other way around. She was about to voice out her vote when she saw Flay glaring at her. It was obvious that she wanted Kira to win. Lily, who didn't to be beaten up again, gulped a Kira, which Flay heard (Author: Whoop-de-doo. She has supersonic hearing.) of course and told the teacher.

"Our head boy for this year will be Kira Yamato," the teacher announced, "now, for our head girl…" Dozens of hands shot up, so once again they have to call it one by one.

Each girl chose themselves as head girl, while the boys just chose one girl of their choice. (Author: They didn't want Flay to be head girl, so they chose girl's who had only one vote.) Again Lily didn't vote so she just sat quietly. Kira, who still hadn't vote, noticed the girl's gloomy interior and whispered something to Athrun who also hadn't voted. After a while they bought nodded to each other and said at the same time, "I vote for Lily as Head Girl."

Lily shot her head up with shocked eyes. Are they nuts who would vote for the ugliest girl in school? Hoo boy, was she gonna get it later. She had to remember to get some bandages from that nurse later before she goes outside for lunch. In the end, she reluctantly vote for herself, which of course, made her head girl.

They had homeroom for the whole time until lunch, then their next teacher will be coming after lunch. When Lily stepped out of the room, she thought a mob of jealous girls were going to grab her roughly and beat her up. But instead, she felt a smooth hand grabbed hers and run off somewhere. She also heard a couple of footsteps from behind. Lily wondered, 'I wonder who they are.'

Author: Finished the fourth chapter!!! More friends coming on the next chapter…so who is the mystery person? Could it be : a. Kira, b.Athrun or c.somebody else. Just a little guessing game for everybody! Until next time!!! Review to me your answers


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 5: New Friends

Lily was making her way through the crowds still with the hand holding hers. They stopped and rested under a Sakura tree. She wondered why they brought her there. She looked back at school and realized they were in a park nearby the school. In front of the school gate, she saw Flay looking for something probably her. She sighed in relief. She looked around and saw some unfamiliar faces. The hand was still clutching hers. She looked over to the owner and saw a girl.

She was from another class. She seemed vaguely familiar. When the girl looked up, Lily remembered that she was from that group from before. Lily gave her a grateful smile and said, "Thanks for saving me again." The girl grinned back, "No problem. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. Nice to meet yah!" Lily looked a bit surprised at first, but later smiled back.

Then she looked around and introduced them one by one. Mirialla Haww was a girl with short, brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She seemed very kind. Beside her was her boyfriend, Dearka Elsman. He had dark skin, blonde hair and purple eyes. He wasn't exactly humorous like he wanted to sound like, but close enough.

Yzak Joule was next. He had silver hair and a mean look in his piercing silver orbs. He just hmped, when Cagalli introduced him. Up next, Sai Agryle had blonde hair and ruby orbs. He was wearing glasses and had a laptop beside him. And the rest was just Shinn, Stellar and the sisters, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke. They both had red hair and blue orbs, though Lunamaria's hair was cropped shorter and Meyrin's hair was in pigtails. Lily was delighted with her new friends.

Meanwhile, Kira couldn't stop thinking of those seemingly fake gray orbs of that girl. They were walking towards their meeting place where they usually had lunch together with his friends. Walking beside him, Athrun noticed Kira spacing out. Kira then suddenly spoke, "Do you think those iris of Lily are fake?" Athrun just shrugged.

When they were already there, a woman's, who just noticed them, voice spoke up, "KIRA! ATHRUN! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The two boys gulped and faced the angry blonde. While the girl was shouting at the both of them, Kira looked behind the angry girl, 'Lily.'

And if you guessed the angry girl is none other than Cagalli, Kira's boyish not to mention repulsive twin sister. Their friends were the people just introduced by Cagalli. Lily looked at the people from behind Cagalli. She didn't really see them, but felt like she knew them. When Cagalli moved away to introduce them to Lily, she heard Lily gasp and shout, ":Kira-san and Athrun-san too!"

Cagalli looked at girl, then to Kira and Athrun. Cagalli shrugged and murmured, "I guess no need for introductions here." Then she said, "Kira, Athrun welcome Lily to our group." Athrun greeted a hello and went to talk with Cagalli. Kira shook hands with Lily. When their hands touched, sparks flew throughout their body. They broke away and blushed.

From then on, their friendship blossomed.

2 days later

It was now Andrew Wattfield's class. Mr. Wattfield is their science teacher. He had an unusual scar on his left eye, dark skin and greasy brown hair. H eloves mixing and blending coffee as it was obvious with the different coffe powder in the room.

Everybody class is now in the laboratory for a special project which of course requires a partner for each person. Mr. Wattfield, at first, tried to pair them by their own, but it was useless as most girls throw themselves at either Athrun or Kira, much to their dismay. So Mr.Wattfield did drawing lots. He will draw the lots, and is now pairing the people up. "Let's see first is Shinn and Stellar, next we have Cagallli and Athrun" all girls sigh with defeat while Cagalli and Athrun blushed a bright red. "Then we have Meyrin and Mimi, Lunamaria and Rey, Mirialla and Dearka, …" The list seemed to go on and on till there were 4 people left, "Now, the second to the last couple is Flay and …." Flay confidently held on to Kira, who prayed it wouldn't be him. But what was disappointing is it wasn't Kira, but… "Sai. Which means that leaves us with Kira and Lily."

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!

The bell rang. Mr. Wattfield said his goodbyes and left. Leaving a furious Flay, a nervous Sai, the still blushing couple, Cagalli and Athrun , a somewhat happy Kira, a blushing like mad Lily. "Eep. I'm dead." Lily thought. She prayed that she won't have broken bones when that was over, but to her surprise, nothing. She looked over at Flay, who was busy moping about her loss. This might be her chance to get away! When she got out of the classroom, 4 figures were seen.

One of them spoke up. The voice was deep yet somewhat soft. "So, why not come over to my house for the project?" It was Kira, beside him were Cagalli and Athrun. Lily thought about it for a moment, then, "Sure, why not?" and with his she smiled. Kira went bright pink, he didn't know what made him do it, but it happened. There's something about her that he seemingly can't resist. He didn't know whether it was her cheery spirit or optimism or even her looks which he highly thought isn't the real her. Lily blushed a little too, not only was he handsome, but kind too.

They became fast friends over the past 2 days. Cagalli was now her best friend and Athrun a close one, Kira too. But what they didn't know is what awaits them in their house.

Author: A little short, but please review. Sorry it's a little late, but I have been debating whether to put up the secret or not, which by the way will come out in the next chapter!!! A little spoiler to pump everybody up! And really, I don't make it a point to have long chapters, but please bear with me!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Her Secret Revealed!

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 6: Her Secret Revealed!!

On that same afternoon, the four friends were seen walking to the twin's house. A figure was seen in the porch. When they were noticed, the figure waved at them. The figure was the twin's mom, Caridad Yamato. She had blue hair and soft eyes. (Author: I have no idea what color.) She was a little surprised with the unfamiliar face, but welcomed her anyway.

She called to her kids, "Welcome home, kids. Hi, Athrun, long time no see. Hi and who might you be?" Lily introduced herself to the woman. "Oh, so you're here for a project, eh?" she said while putting her broom down for a second. "OK, kids. Go along and do you're homework. I'll deliver you a fresh batch of those homemade cookies in the oven."

The four said their thanks and went up to the study room. There they started on what the report would be. Cagalli and Athrun decide on animals, while Kira and Lily started on chemistry.

Cagalli was studying Kira's pet bird, Tori. Athrun went through the many animal facts in the small library of the room. Kira and Lily were beginning to make some kind of acid. The effect no one knew. Then suddenly, something happened.

A loud boom was heard from outside, which scared Tori. Tori flew around the room. Cagalli, without thinking, chased the poor bird. In doing so, she accidentally tripped and landed on Athrun, who was now on the floor and behind him were Kira and Lily, still doing the experiment. At that moment, Kira was holding the tube, which was almost complete. Since, Cagalli, who blushed, dropped on Athrun, who blushed harder and Athrun stumbled behind Kira, who of course was surprised.

Then before anyone knew it, the tube was out of Kira's hand. And where did it go?

Right on the floor, but not before ALL the contents spilled on Lily's face.

Everybody panicked. No one knew what to do. The instructions said that the acid is very dangerous, which of course is NOT GOOD. Kira was brave enough to go the bathroom, grab a damped towel and wipe Lily's face. Lily, of course, blushed a little, but still allowed hi to do so.

The room was now quiet. Kira still wiping the acid, Cagalli praying silently, Athrun trying to figure out the effect and Lily remaining quiet.

Finally, the acid got off. Everybody sighed with relief. Now the question remains, what happened to her face? It could be: A. Her face went more horrible than it already is., B. Nothing happened. Kira, Cagalli and Athrun were silently praying that it would be B as Kira carefully got the towel off her face.

What they saw made Kira blush, Cagalli give a questioning look and leaving Athrun shocked.

In front of them was a beautiful woman with sparkling cerulean eyes and long pink hair. It wasn't Lily Edogawa, so…Who was she??!

Cagalli spoke up, "Hey, isn't she the Lacus Clyne?!" The others nodded, while Lacus tried to cover her face but failed. With a sigh, Lacus told them everything from why she disappeared to how she transformed herself.

As Kira listened to her, he began to understand her more and more. But a question lingered in their minds, how did this happened??

Kira grabbed the box of the chemistry set and looked at the manual carefully, then there he saw in the smallest font ever made, "When dropped on face, face will only be protected if the person is wearing heavy make up, if not bye-bye to your face. If by chance dropped to the eyes, those wearing contacts are saved. Those who didn't will go blind. If …."

It went on and on to the many possibilities that may happen. Kira turned to Lacus, "Did you, by any chance, wore heavy makeup before this happened?"

Lacus paused first before answering, "Yes. It was part of the concealing for the face. Was it written there?" Kira nodded. Cagalli left out a heavy sigh, "Whew! That was close. Wait till everybody knows about this…" Lacus shhhhed Cagalli, who shut up for the moment.

"Please, don't tell anybody!! I don't want the media to find out, especially with Allster-san around."

Cagalli stared at her like she was some alien or something. "How can you call that good-for-nothing witch, Allster-san??"

"I like being formal with people, thank you very much."

Athrun butted in, "OK, before this turns into a cat fight, let's agree that we keep the thing about Lacus a secret. Secondly, we have to protect her from any harm that would come her way, let's say Flay. Alright?"

Everybody agreed. Each went back to their usual business. Tori was back, so Cagalli went back to that report. Athrun finished his so he went to help Cagalli.

An awkward aura was felt near the other two. They were feeling rather uncomfortable with each other. Kira reached for a tube and Lacus at the same time reached for the same. Both felt sparks again and quickly let go.

Later, a conversation started between the two. Before 6'o clock, the two pairs were wrapping up their reports. Of course, for the time before that Caridad came up with those cookies she promised. Luckily, Lacus was in the bathroom at that time.

The four were now in Cagalli's room doing nothing, but joking around. Indeed, that day they had fun and the deadly secret was out. But more fun and amusement will be coming very soon in their lives.

Sooner than they, or we think…

Author: Finally, I had my mind working for these ideas. I don't know when I'll be making the next chapter, but please stay tuned!!! I will try to make it soon. In the meantime, how bout some one-shots? OK? I can promise the one-shots and the next chapter. So please, stay tuned, read and review!!!!!

Oh, yeah. Before I end this Chapter, I want you to make a decision.

What will be in the next chapter?

a.The physical check-up (Lots of humor and probable romance on this one.)

b.The accident (Heh. Probably humorous, general and of course, romance!!)

c.The Secret contest. (Hehe, a contest AND secret. :P Might have Fluff, some humor and general.)

Remember, I can't make the next chapter, unless I get at least 5 reviews in your decisions

So choose wisely, or you'll regret it!!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

AUTHOR'S NOTICE

The votes are in folks! And here's the line up:

1st place the accident: First kiss?!

2nd place the physical check up: Finding a doctor

3rd place the secret contest:???

Thanks for voting!! The next chapter will be coming up soon, so stay tuned!!!


	8. Chapter 7: First Kiss!

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 7: First Kiss?!

Now with her secret known to the three friends, Lily, or should I say Lacus, walked towards the classroom, towards those three friends. In her hand were some papers clutched tightly. If you're wondering what they are read to find out…

"Um...Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, I have something to ask you three." she stuttered. The said three lifted their heads and their gaze fell on her, as they listened to what she has to say.

"I was wondering if you are all free this Saturday..."

"Yeah, I think I'm free." the blonde replied.

"Don't have any plans that day." Athrun answered.

"Nothing on my mind I can think of." said the remaining one.

Lacus clapped her hands with glee. "How do you like to take a cruise in my yacht at that day? The whole day would be spent there. All food and drinks would be served there. We could even go swimming there and..." Lacus stopped suddenly and looked at her listeners.

"I'm blabbing again, aren't I? she replied sheepishly. The three waved their hands saying no. "That will sound like fun. I really want to go swimming." Cagalli excitedly said. "I'll also go." Athrun said and in his mind thought, 'Finally, I get to see Cagalli in a swimsuit!" Kira also said yes. Lacus gave the papers. In there, the address and time of meeting.

They talked about their plans for the rest of the break until the bell rang once more. Some accidents happened here and there, eventful things like Cagalli finally getting a 100 on her Math, and Flay once again trying to beat Lacus up, but failed miserably because she slipped and her hair and clothes got in some spaghetti she held and Cagalli and Athrun in an awkward position due to a classmate's clumsiness. One desire that holds in each and every student is the ending of school for today was Friday and as you have guess the next day is the big day. All went packing for their outings and errands tomorrow…including Flay.

NEXT DAY

The three invited persons by Miss Clyne were all gazing at something. Each wore a shocked face as they saw the only boat on the harbor, a rusty, broken row boat. Cagalli bursted with anger Athrun tried his best to stop her. Kira was planning to help when he heard a gentle voice from his left. He looked over and saw Lacus, not Lily running over. It was the one and only Lacus in her glory.

Lacus had arrived and was wearing a hooded shirt with beige shorts which contemplated her figure; of course Kira wore a short-lived blush that died down instantly. Kira was wearing a black T-shirt and some green shorts, Athrun a simple polo and black shorts, while Cagalli wore a yellow T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Kira went over to greet her and said, "Morning, Lacus. We were just wondering where the yacht is."

Lacus giggled a little. Cagalli instantly noticed this and asked her harshly where the boat was. Kira looked a little confused. Athrun was still calming her down when Lacus grabbed her cell phone and called someone. At that instant, a small yacht was found turning at the corner. Cagalli stopped, Athrun sighed with relief, while Kira just scratched his head.

Cagalli asked, "So there it was…though kind of small." Lacus looked at her with confusion, and then it hit her. She simply giggled. Cagalli glared at her, "What's so funny?" Lacus stopped giggling and said, "That's not the yacht that's just the transportation to the REAL yacht." Cagalli just sighed. They all hopped on the boat and rode on to the yacht.

This time everybody was really stunned and speechless at the HUGE boat before them. It appeared to have a small swimming pool and a table usually used for tea parties complete with some chairs. Inside the cabin, there was a flat-screen TV, a small kitchen and even a bedroom and a game room.

Never underestimate Clyne power. "Please make yourself at home. It may be a little big, but please do feel comfortable." And boy, did they do it. Kira and Athrun started chatting in the living room while the girl's went to change in their bathing suits.

With Cagalli and Lacus…

"Nice ship you got here. So what do you think of my bro?" Cagalli asked with a smirk. Lacus blushed. "Uh, w-why do you ask?" she asked.

"Just asking, but really what do you think of him?"

"Well, he's nice, kind, sweet and caring." Also charming and handsome. That last part she thoughts of it and blushed a darker red.

"Oh, I see…"

This time it was Lacus' turn to smile, "What do you think of, Athrun then?"

Lacus giggled when Cagalli turned a dark shade of red. "N-none of your business." she stuttered. Lacus giggled some more.

After that conversation, they along with the guys went out to have some fun. Kira and Athrun of course blushed at the sight of their bathing suits, Cagalli tried hard not to blush, while Lacus tried to stop herself from giggling at the sight.

They all had fun in the pool and the lunch that the chef cooked was fabulous. The morning they had was great, but a disastrous afternoon awaits them. What could it be?

Everybody had just finished lunch when they heard the honk of a boat pulling over. Lacus went back to the cabin to change to Lily as the other three blocked the person from seeing Lacus. It was a fairly big boat with a nice looking cabin and a captain.

Unfortunately, the boat had the governor's symbol, which could only mean it was George Allster's boat and if they were not mistaken, Flay is George's daughter. But there could also be a chance that…

"Hey, why did we stop?" a shrill voice from inside the cabin. The same person came out. Kira, Cagalli and Athrun were greeted with Flay Allster. She was decked in a really, really small tube that barely covered her chest and bikini, her shorts so short it practically looked like her bottom bikini. The boys were disgusted, while Cagalli practically barfed. Lily now came into the scene to check who was there. She was shocked and tried to cover herself with Kira, making Kira blush a little with the skin-to-skin contact. Author: She's wearing a robe with it not really fastened while Kira was still in his trunks. Cagalli already wore her shorts, Athrun put back on his tee.

A seductive smile appeared on Flay's face when she saw Kira, but her gaze went into a glare when she saw Lily. Another voice chimed in, "Flay, what keeping you?" Meer popped out. Athrun groaned, while Cagalli, Kira and Lily gasped. Meer had now dyed her hair pink, but her face remained the same. She still wore that clip, but her attire was too showy with her see-through robe and her tight bikini.

Flay then asked, "So, who owns this boat?" Everybody looked at each other. How the heck were they supposed to tell her that Lily owns the boat?!

"I do." They heard a voice say from the back. Everybody put their gaze on the man. It was Lily's butler, James. Talk about saved. Flay then narrowed her eyes a little, then it turned into an overly sweet smile. "Can we climb aboard?" James became a little nervous. He turned his glance to Lily, while the others just eyed her. Lily nodded her head, leaving them all shocked.

Flay and Meer was then permitted to climb aboard. As soon as they were up, Flay clung on to Kira like the leech she is, while Meer started bugging Athrun. Cagalli glared at Meer jealously, Kira was praying to the Gods to do something, Athrun was trying his best to pry Meer off, while Lily just waited for something. Flay then glared at her while thinking, 'What's she doing on this ship? And with MY Kira?? I know…she must be a maid' insert evil smirk 'and a maid's supposed to obey orders right?'

She then addressed to Lily, "Edogawa, go get me some juice. I'm thirsty after our looong voyage." Lily stared at her for a second, while everybody looked for her reaction. Lily then smiled and said, "Of course, Flay-san right away." She then walked off, Cagalli trailing behind her.

INSIDE

Cagalli looked at her friend preparing the juice, she then said, "What was that for? This is your yacht; you can just kick her out y'know?" Lily sighed, while putting the now prepared juice on a tray. "Cagalli," she started, "it's OK. Really." And with that she left with the juice leaving a half surprised, half sighing Cagalli. It continued the whole afternoon, leaving no time for Lily to have fun, Cagalli to stop glaring and Kira and Athrun to relax. It was evening when they finally left, leaving all of them relieved and groaning. "I thought they would never leave." Athrun groaned. Lily was back in the cabin telling James that they are to be brought back to shore; Kira went to go and get her for dinner, leaving Athrun and Cagalli alone.

Athrun was a bit nervous with Cagalli giving him the cold shoulder. Cagalli in truth was jealous on how Meer was hanging all-over Athrun. Cagalli then said, "I'm surprised you didn't follow her." Athrun was a bit hurt with the tone of her voice, but nonetheless answered her, "Never really liked her."

Cagalli felt a little relieved, but didn't show it she asked more questions, "So who do you like?" An awkward silence occurred. Cagalli felt a little tense when he didn't answer, but later she felt a pair of strong arms crushing her gently. "A-Athrun?" Cagalli asked. She felt his hot breath on her ear, "You." He whispered. Cagalli blushed a lot that wasn't what she was expecting, but she felt her heart skip a bit. "You're joking, right?"

Athrun then cupped her face to look at him, making her twist her body as so she was facing him. Her gold met emerald as he looked into her eyes, and whispered hotly against her lips, "What do you think?" Then he leaned down and captured her lips in a passionate kiss which of course she soon after returned.

MEANWHILE…

Lacus has now finished talking with James as she was now packing her stuff. Her great day ruined by only two women. She sighed. She heard a knock at her door. Kira was standing in the doorway when she opened it. "Kira, what are you doing here?"

He scratched his head, "Actually I just wanted to check on you. Flay really treated you badly." She shook her head, "No it's nothing. I have to be the one to apologize. If it weren't for me, they wouldn't have been in here at all. I'm really sorry" Silence occurred.

"Err…Let's go back, Lacus." he said reaching a hand out. She gladly took his hand until the boat rocked violently, making Kira fall and Lacus on top of him. When they both opened their eyes, Kira was holding Lacus' waist, she his chest while she was between his legs and their lips inches apart. They both blushed heavily.

"Err…" Kira started. Both were looking into each other's eyes; their bodies leaning unconsciously closer. Their lips brushed against each other when somebody stormed in.

They didn't catch them in position, because by the time they got there they were staring at the opposite direction, both blushing.

"Are you guys all right?" James asked, "There was big wave that rocked the boat, but we're here now." Lacus nodded, Kira didn't answer.

AT THE DOCK

Lacus said, "I hope you had a good time." She waved at them. Kira, Cagalli and Athrun waved back and said their goodbyes.

Of course, engraved in their minds will be how the accidents that happened. From how huge the yacht was, to how Flay and Meer got on board to how Athrun and Cagalli shared their first kiss with a slight kiss from Kira and Lacus.

Author: Finally, finished the 7th chapter. Hope you'll enjoy it! Sorry for the grammatical errors I create and the late update. But here it is! Just hope to expect the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter 8: An Event

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD.

Chapter 8: An Event

People in Three Ship Alliance University were busy doing things here and there. It was almost that time of the year where they held the biggest dance party in school. People would go in pairs and dance to the music. Each year the theme changes, last year was the Hawaiian theme, where everybody had to dress like they were on a beach.

Of course the theme has yet to be announced for this year. Every student in the school has been looking forward to this event, well except for some that is. Those who don't have dates on that special event don't really have plans to come. Let's take Lily and the rest of the nerdy boys and girls; nobody will dare ask them to anywhere. But Lily is an exemption, because we all know who will take her.

Lily was staring at nothing in particular outside, she didn't even mind Flay Allster and her band of merry men, in her case women, taunting her, teasing and mocking her. She just thought in her mind that they were just normal people who had nothing better to do on that particular day.

Just then they started squealing so loudly that they snapped Lily out of her daze and turned her gaze to the noise pollution. It turned out to be only Kira behind him was Cagalli and Athrun. She saw Cagalli give a sweet good bye kiss to Athrun on the cheek and Athrun replied to her by hugging her. What she saw shocked all the others, but all Lily could think of was "Finally!"

Once they were in their seats, flocks of girls were surrounding Athrun more than usual; asking if what they saw was true. Athrun just politely replied yes to them. Most girls gave up and tried their luck on Kira who was having a hard time as Miss Allster was trying her best again to ask Kira to take her to the dance.

Lily of course saw this scene. She couldn't help but be jealous of the sight before her eyes, but everyone knew she will never have a chance with Flay. Just looking at the way she and Allster dressed, no competition at all. Although, you couldn't help but feel disgusted with what she was wearing.

Lily sighed to herself and continued staring outside the window. An announcer's voice soon boomed through the whole school's speakers located at each classroom's upper right hand corner with a small television on it. The principal was on the TV, everyone's attention was diverted to it. It was finally the arrival of the theme. After lunch, they would all be busy decorating the gym for it.

"And finally the moment we all have been waiting for…" the principal started, "this year's theme will be… a masquerade! In case you don't know, everybody will be wearing a mask to the ball. Nobody will tell each other who they are until midnight. Girls and boys will not come in pairs as you will decide yourselves who your partners will be at the ball itself. Everybody must attend or their conduct and grades will be deducted as its part of your attendance. Thank you."

The TV beeped off signaling that the principal was finished speaking. That last part caught everybody's attention, but soon they focused on the task before them as the teacher was giving them a quiz after all. Lily, who already knew and studied the test, began wondering what she would wear to the ball. Definitely not something too showy or too expensive it would be a dead give away. Then she stopped why was she getting so worked about what to wear? It was not like she was trying to impress somebody, a picture of a certain brunette popped out of her mind.

She blushed heavily. What was she thinking? Kira wouldn't go for a selfish girl like her…would he? Kira was having troubles of his own. Not all the girls surrounding him problem, but the problem of now how to ask Lily out. He wanted to ask her out to the dance before Flay and the rest of the girls started swarming on him, but after hearing the announcement he just sighed. He was never going to be able to dance with her that way.

Athrun who wasn't really bothered by any girls Author: They were afraid of Cagalli managed to spot the troubled couple. "Two hearts so close yet so far away." He thought. An idea popped out of his mind. He smirked as an idea formed out in his mind. Then he began to wonder if he was beginning to be influenced by Cagalli. Well, that's what you get for hanging around with an evil yet adorable woman…

Ms. Natarle suddenly announced, "Alright, class. Close your books and get ready for the quiz. Everybody just groaned.

After their very hard test, the students all began chattering away at the chosen theme. The teacher didn't even mind them as she was busy checking the students' ridiculous answers for some. She was indeed getting a major headache.

Lily as usual just stared out and began to rethink her thoughts, her thoughts on a certain boy and how they almost shared their first kiss. She blushed at a thought that came to her when they had that skin to skin contact. She blushed harder when her thoughts went on to that moment when they almost shared their first kiss. "His lips were so soft…" she thought.

Her thoughts were distracted when the bell suddenly rang. Every student went rushing out except for a few who were fixing their stuff. All left for lunch until Athrun, Kira and Lily were left. Athrun who noticed this thought that his plan is about to sprung into action. He quickly and secretly left the room.

Once outside he quickly spotted Cagalli told her of his plan. She of course was delighted and began to help Athrun "improve" his plan. Meanwhile the two inside were so focused on their cleaning that they had not notice that Athrun had slipped away and they were now beside each other. By accident, Lily bumped on Kira who was off guard at that time causing him to fall and poor Lily was pushed backwards.

The position they were in was very awkward. Kira was on top of Lily pinning her down while Lily was holding on to his shoulders. Talk about déjà vu. Both stared at each other's eyes until the other spoke up, "I'm so sorry, Kira…" He didn't say anything, both were unconsciously leaning forward. Their lips were inches away when…

"Oi, Kira! What's taking you so lo… whoops! Was I interrupting something?" Cagalli asked with a mischievous sound in her voice. Kira didn't like the sound and was thinking ways on how to stop discussing it during lunch. Or stop Cagalli from blackmailing him.

Lily just kept on blushing on the small gap that was between them awhile ago. For the whole lunch, Cagalli kept on teasing the two leaving a blushing Lacus and an irritated Kira. Athrun then decided to tow his girlfriend away from the blushing couple. Sometimes he can also get annoyed with her.

It was almost time for the ball and only two days to decorate it…

It was a miracle… everybody managed to decorate beautifully the gym in time for the party. The gym almost looked like a play. With the help of the art club, they manage to make it into a ball like Cinderella's. It was fantastic and it would set the mood to anyone. Everybody was synced up now as the ball was only hours away. Classes have been suspended just for this particular event, enough time for all the students to prepare themselves.

But it wasn't enough for a pink-haired girl; she didn't have a dress to wear. She suddenly blushed, why was she suddenly so cautious on how she dressed? An image of a certain male came into view. She blushed even harder, but this was the least of her problems now. The ball was just hours away, what will she wear? As if God answered her answers, a knock came from her door.

She briefly replied, "Come in." The door opened and there stood her most trusted maid and caretaker, Alice. In her hand, a beautiful yet simple blue dress was there. Lacus was shocked; she started her statement, "Wha..?" Alice quickly replied, "This gown was your mother's. She and your father hoped that you would wear it someday and I think that moment has come." as she winked at the latter.

Lacus was speechless. Alice placed the gown on her bed and walked off with a remainder to get ready. Lacus whispered her thanks and quickly got dress, she was hoping that something will happen tonight, but what?

Meanwhile, Kira and Cagalli were having a fight. "No way am I going to wear that dress!!" Cagalli cried. Kira growled in frustration, "Come on, Cagalli. It's a ball, girls are suppose to wear dresses and ONLY men are supposed to wear the tuxedos." Apparently Cagalli decided to rent a tuxedo instead of a dress like every other girl does. Luckily, Kira bought her a dress. One that would suit her well, but she was stubbornly refused to wear it. Before he decided to give up, he suddenly had an idea. He called up Athrun through the speaker phone, Cagalli who didn't know just pouted on the couch.

"Yo, Athrun." Kira said through the speakers of the phone. Cagalli immediately blushed at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "Your girlfriend here doesn't want t…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira said. Athrun was confused at the sudden scream; he pulled his almost bleeding ear away from the telephone. "Kira what's going on?" Athrun asked worriedly. "There's nothing to worry about Athrun." It wasn't Kira, but Cagalli. "We'll be dressing now see'ya!" then she put down the phone. Cagalli glared at Kira who now had a huge bump on his head. "Ow, what was that for?" Kira exclaimed as he rubbed his aching head.

"That was for complaining to Athrun….now I have to wear the dress!!!"

"Well, my dear sister. Why the sudden change of heart?"

Cagalli blushed, "N-none of your business."

"Oh, someone's going beet red!"

Cagalli blushed harder, "I-I…Just give me the stupid dress!" Cagalli yelled as she grabbed the dress from Kira's hand and walked away. Kira snickered, his plan worked perfectly. Now it was his turn to dress up. After all, he had to look his best.

The ball was set, everybody did appear in masks. The twins had to separate from going together or seeing each other or else they would have known who he/she was.

By the time Kira arrived, most were already dancing; some sitting on the tables while others were either chatting or hanging out at the buffet spread. Kira was dressed in a black tuxedo with a pink corsage on his right side. His mask was also color black adorned with beautiful gray glitters.

The next to arrive was Athrun. He was wearing a white tuxedo with a yellow flower pin on his tie. His mask was blue with light blue glitters on the sides. The two immediately recognized each other and said their hellos. Girls everywhere seemed to have notice their presence and quickly surrounded them. Even with masks on, they were still recognized by their ever annoying fan girls. What was the use of their masks then? Could it be that they recognize their presence or is it that they just thought that they were new faces in the academy?

It could be because a girl started to flirt with Athrun, while another wanted to show them around. They were about to say something when a hand was suddenly put on Athrun's shoulder, a lady's hand in fact. Athrun sighed and was about to take the hand of when he saw, gold eyes, Cagalli. She began shooing the girls away, while Kira took a breath of relief.

When Cagalli turned around, Athrun blushed and Kira gave an approving smile. Cagalli wore a sun- colored dress that matched her hair and eyes. The dress was only half-shouldered so it showed off her left shoulder. She wore matching gloves with a mask of amber with golden flecks. She truly looked like the sun herself as she shined brighter than the moon even the sun. Her cheeks went beet red when she saw Athrun staring at her. He offered her a dance and she of course accepted it.

Kira went to reserve a table for the four of them, Cagalli, Athrun, him and Lacus. He began to wonder why she wasn't there yet. His gaze turned to the couples dancing on the floor. Athrun and Cagalli were on the side of the dance floor. In the group of dancers, he could recognize his friends. Stellar was dancing with her boyfriend Shinn. Everybody knew she loved to dance. Dearka was lucky enough to get Mirialla, while Yzak was dancing with a girl who had brown hair. He guessed everybody got lucky tonight to be able to dance with their girlfriends or long-time crushes. Only he couldn't find the last member of their group.

Then something caught his attention. A lady was arriving from the gym doors. Every boy started staring at her, drooling even. This girl was somebody he has never seen, but somehow knew of. The girl looked at him and smiled, as if she knew him. He blushed a little as he knew this smile; someone just gave it to him some time. He looked at the girl; she was wearing an off shoulder blue dress. Her mask was light blue with a small white feather.

With a golden pin on her hair and long pink hair, everybody would have thought that it was Meer. But this girl had big, clear blue eyes and her presence was different from Meer's. Their eyes met and that familiar knot in the stomach came back. There was only one person who can do that to him.

Lacus…

She looked like a goddess in her gown and with her long pink hair and her graceful steps, she looked like an angel. No, not like an angel, but an angel herself. She slowly made her way to Kira who looked bright red. But somebody stopped her, a boy and a girl. The girl had red hair and a revealing red dress on, while the boy was wearing the most ridiculous blue tuxedo ever seen.

They both knew who it was. It was Flay Allster and one of their annoying classmates, Robert Johnson. Robert forcefully pulled Lacus to the dance floor, while Flay tried her best to ask Kira to dance or be her partner. Until the end of the ball, the two never had a chance to dance together as they were always intercepted with different dancers.

Everybody was already revealing themselves to their partners. Almost all were surprised, most were either disgusted or just knew their partners. All except Kira was in there; he was in the garden with his mask still on. He sighed as ruffled his already messy hair. He wanted to dance with that person, but couldn't.

He was took mask off revealing his handsome face. A gentle voice then asked him, "Do you want to dance?" Kira startled a bit, looked up and saw Lacus Clyne. She was beautiful as the moonlight showered her light on her. Her mask was off revealing her beautiful face as she smiled at him. "Do you want to dance?" She asked once again extending a hand to him. He smiled gently at her and took her hand.

They danced in the moonlight not caring if the world can see them as the moon shone unusually brighter that evening.

Author: Sorry for the grammatical errors and late update. Hope you enjoy this! Just wondering if I will end this on the next chapter, what do you think?


	10. Chapter 9:A Contest

Three Ship Alliance University

Disclaimer: I do not own GS and GSD, Avril Lavigne's Girlfriend and Lacus' Fields of Hope.

Chapter 9: The Contest Part 1

When Kira came home that night, he was both happy and disappointed at the same time. The good news was he managed to get a dance with Lacus at the most romantic place ever and he managed to get a kiss on the cheek from Lacus. The bad news, he was cornered by Flay and his attempt with Lacus on a kiss at the lips was interrupted yet again.

This is what happened.

_Kira dropped Lacus off her house. The two didn't want to leave each other and yet they had to. As Kira bid her goodnight, she leaned a little closer to him. He too did the same. Their lips were about to meet for the third time when…_

"_Lacus, there you are! I was…um, excuse me." Alice blurted as she saw the scene. "Sorry for interrupting." She said with a smirk that Lacus knew so well; she closed the door. The two sighed then Lacus started laughing which Kira soon after followed. Lacus, noticing the time, bid Kira goodnight as she closed the doors. Kira was about to turn around when he saw the door opening. He looked back and felt a pair of lips on his right cheek._

_Lacus kissed him straight at the cheek. She then gave him a smile and shut the door leaving a blushing Kira on her doorstep._

Lacus had her sayings and teasing from Alice when she finally rested. She blushed a little at her boldness but nonetheless was happy about it. She just hoped that everything will be alright tomorrow.

Crowds gathered at the bulletin board. Everyone except one was excited when they saw the announcement. The latter ran to the classroom where her three friends were. "Lily! Guys, you have got to see this!" The other three just looked confused and followed her out of the classroom.

Their eyes widened as they saw the written announcement.

ATTENTION ALL FEMALE STUDENTS, (except Cagalli and those with boys.),

Please be informed that classes will be suspended due to a contest proposed by Miss Flay Allster and approved by both the principal and governor, George Allster. The contest is about who is fit to be queen of the school. All girls except those who have boyfriends display their different talents and our current king, Kira Yamato, will choose the winner as his queen and give her a kiss. ALL FEMALE STUDENTS MUST JOIN, because the principal will expel you if you don't. Thank you!

PS: Our prince, Athrun Zala and our school princess, Cagalli Attha Yula, will also join the formalities.

Signed by our school principal, Flay Allster and George Allster.

All girls chattered excitedly as Kira looked dumfounded, Athrun speechless, while Cagalli was fuming. She wanted to crumple the paper and throw it on Flay's face. Lily simply stared at the paper and sighed. Another contest…she was thinking not to join, but seeing the inscription below she had no choice. Her talent was no problem, but the way to show it was. She was the lost celebrity, Lacus Clyne. What if fans like Meer found out her voice and exposed her.

She gave a second glance to Kira, who was talking to Athrun. She looked back at the paper again. Her thoughts began circling her mind. Either she wins and reveals her secret or loose her love, she realized a little later, to someone like Flay? She chose her first option. She was determined to win this. She headed back to the classroom to start doing her assignments.

Kira watched her retreating back then at the paper again. He sighed for the hundredth time that day. Who in the world made him school king again?

Later that night, Lacus got ready for the contest which will be next week as the teacher had announced that day. She thought, "This is going to be a long week…" A sigh came from her lips as she got ready to dress. Meanwhile, at Flay's house, a shrill laugh came from Flay's room. "I finally have a plan to embarrass that Lily!" Flay exclaimed as she prepared the contest with an evil smile on her face. The maids and her butler, Ken, sighed as their mistress stomped her way down the stairs for dinner.

Her father was already waiting by the table as he glanced at his daughter. Flay was dressed in a tight red nightgown that was only partially covered by her robe. Her father ignored her attire and continued to ask her, "How was your day at school today?" Flay answered, "It was fine." Her father nodded and they continued their meal chattering here and there as laughs and giggles could be exchanged from each of them.

At the Yamato's, Kira and Cagalli were eating their meal quietly when Cagalli suddenly banged the table startling Kira. Kira asked, "What's wrong, Cagalli?"

Cagalli said, "It's just this contest has some kind of scheme."

"What do you mean?"

Cagalli sighed at her brother's clueless ness, "Flay could be up to something."

Kira just stared at her questioningly, making Cagalli sigh harder. "You don't get it, don't you?" Kira shook his head. Cagalli growled in frustration, "That's why boys are so stupid!" She stomped out of dining place and slammed to door to her room. Kira just stared.

The days were passing fast as many girls were seen rehearsing after class, some were even staying up late in other the perfect themselves. Even Lily, whom everybody thought would skip this again.

Finally, after seven long days, the contest had arrived. All boys had stayed at home and some girls as well. Only the prince, princess and king of the school were present including many other girls who wanted to be queen. The contest would be shown live on a local channel so everybody was nervous.

Lily stood at backstage as she saw the crowd. Every parent was there, James and Alice, whom Lacus invited. She smiled and went back to prepare herself once more. She had decided on the song, Fields of Hope. This song was her debut she gulped as she heard the announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE PREPARE YOURSELVES AS THESE FASCINTAING WOMEN HAVE PRESENTED THEMSELVES TO YOU. I WILL KNOW EXPLAIN THE MECHANICS…"

Kira stood behind the curtains as he prepared his speech. A sigh came from his lips. He didn't like to be king. He was wearing a cape which many girls insisted on and a crown was perched on his head. Under all this, he was just wearing a black T-shirt and some blue pants. He looked weird. Cagalli stood beside him; a frown was on her lips as she too hated what she was wearing. She was wearing a green dress with a small flower on the side of her head.

Her arm was holding to Athrun's. He was wearing a casual white polo with green pants. He and Cagalli were wearing matching crowns saying that they were the prince and princess. Lily came in to congratulate them. She was wearing a big sweater with a blue pants. She laughed lightly at their costumes, but nonetheless said they looked good. She stepped out just in time when the announcer finished the mechanics.

The red curtains opened and the light shined on their eyes. After they were introduced, they went out and the girls were introduced. Some girls were wearing dresses while others were wearing casual pants. What shocked most was what Flay was wearing. It was a sleek red shirt with matching pants. It shone like it was published. She took the mike from the announcer and said, "LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" as applauses were heard.

The girls cleared the stage as the first contestant appeared. She introduced herself and her hobbies then she performed. The next followed. It felt very much like a beauty pageant to Lily as the girls flaunt their skills. Her ears perked up when the judge announced, "Flay Allster, please step up."

Flay came in with her flashy outfit. Lily saw a judge mark something on his paper as the others looked at Flay. Lily compared her own outfit to Flay's and decided that looks aren't everything. She then listened to what Flay has to say.

"I'm Flay Allster. I'm 18 years old. I live with my father and my hobbies are shopping. My talent is singing, listen to me sing!" she grabbed the mike and pointed to the side.

"Hit it!" She exclaimed. Music started to play as Flay started to sing. The lyrics were unheard because of Flay's shrill voice, but Lily managed to hear her song.

_Hey Hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey you you I know that you like me _

_No way No way no it's not a secret_

_Hey Hey you you I could be your girlfriend _

_You're so fun I want you mine you're so delicious_

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright_

The song gave shivers to Kira's skin as he couldn't bear to listen anymore. He closed the curtain and went back to where Athrun and Cagalli were sitting. The cape and crown was off his head as he sat beside Athrun. The crowns were off their heads as well. They were worried about Lily. They didn't notice though one of Flay's bodyguards had taken off to where Lily and the other girls were dressing or rehearsing. Flay had finished her song, Lily took her hands off her ears as she sighed in relief. Who could sing as bad as Flay?

She turned around to rehearse but instead of finding the door. She bumped into a burly man whom she identified as Flay's bodyguard. The bodyguard grabbed her with her wrist and blindfolded her. She walked blindly trying to get out of the guard's vice like grip. Flay had plans for Lily it seemed. The bodyguard swung Lacus onto his shoulder and took her like a sack. Meanwhile at Flay's dressing room, two dresses were delivered, her maid unwrapped both. One was a beautiful pink dress that could show the right curves when someone wore it. The gown came with a sash that would look like an angel was wearing; while the other was a disastrous looking dress with visible stains on it.

The gown was for Flay and Lily. Lily would wear the dress so she would look like she was dragged from the gown, while everybody would picture Flay the angel she isn't. The maid went out of the room to get Lily. Another maid however came in and put back the dresses in the sacks. They were identical so no one would know what was under them. The earlier maid came in with the guard and the still blindfolded Lily.

Both were confused and in their haste gave Lily a random dress. She blindly went to the bathroom with yet another maid (she knew nothing) and led her to dress. The dress was covered with a blue coat and they were dragged out once more.

Lily heard the judges say, "Lily Edogawa, please step up." She was pushed at the same time her blindfold was taken off. She unsteadily appeared before the judges as the lights shone on her face which dimmed her eyes. When her eyes were focused, she stood before the judges and told them, "My name is Lily Edogawa. I'm 18 and my hobbies are reading and singing. My talent is singing. I will now sing a song that was sang at the debut of Lacus Clyne, Fields of Hope. Chatters were heard from the audience with the mention of Lacus' name. The music started as Lily prepared to sing, but then while the introduction music started she remembered her dress she looked at it and gasped.

She got it. She smirked a little. This is interesting. Kira and the gang stood at the other side, nervous. If Lacus did not win, they would have to run off with Kira in a different dimension. Well, not really. Before Lacus started to sing, she announced, "I WOULD FIRST LIKE TO UNVIEL MY TRUE FACE BEFORE I SING."

Flay looked from the other side. She was about to give a healthy tip to the guards and maids when she heard gasps and cheers. She looked to see what was up and she too almost fainted. Kira blushed at the sight and Cagalli and Athrun couldn't stop smiling.

Lily had taken off her hat and her long pink hair was flowing. She wiped the makeup off her face as she took off her glasses and contacts. Finally she took off the coat to reveal the beautiful pink dress. Then she announced, "MY NAME IS LACUS CLYNE. I HAVE RETURNED ONCE MORE!" Applauses and cheers followed as she sang. Flay fainted.

In the end, Lacus had won the competition and it was time for the awarding. The king had come to award the queen. Both blushed when their hands touched when he gave her crown and flowers. As they were about to depart, the crowd along with Athrun and Cagalli started to cheer. "KISS, KISS, KISS…" The crowd was going wild as both blushed madly.

Lacus asked Kira through the noise, "S-Should we?" Kira gulped and stammered, "I-I guess s-so." As they leaned closer, a shout came from the audience. "HELP, SOMEONE STOP FLAY FROM BANGING HER HEAD ON THE WALL!"

The crowd went over to see the commotion. Lacus still held slightly in Kira arms looked worried about Flay. Kira saw and knew that look, he smiled a little. She can care for someone who was so mean to her all the time. He gave a quick peck on the lips and asked, "Shall we go?" Lacus whispered something and they both left.

"I love you, Kira…"

END

Author: End of series! Hope you stay tuned for my next coming fic. It's fantasy this time. Sorry for any grammatical errors and thanks for reading. X3


End file.
